Town of Grim
"Town of Grim" (Ses 03) is the third session of The Exiled Abyss and final part of the Prologue. Our party was able to successfully able to prevent Belrik from "ascending". All that remains is to tend to Smitle's heavy wounds and report back to the council. Synopsis The Town of Grim: Last time our adventurers have arrived in the town of Grimsby, Smitle’s old town. That morning they had a discussion on what they had encountered yesterday, a Lord of Entropy. Torglug has mentioned that the letters he received an indication that there are multiple and Inxibis had received a dream with her god mentioning The Lords of Entropy and The Dark Seldarine. After a bit of conversation, the goal of the day was to help Smitle get his legs up and running again from absorbing a heavy amount of vire. Smitle said he had an old friend left in Grimsby named Minnji. A large group of our adventures first went to check the hospital where they were told the hospital was pact up. In order to get Smitle, a spot was to get permission from the mayor. Turns out this mayor is Smitle’s old friend Minnji. However, it seemed she still had held some spite from Smitle moving and said that her top priority was helping the town. Smitle suggested that he could get the group to disperse Vire with their newfound ability. Meanwhile, Sog taught Jenavive how to use the flail they stole the only way he could figure out, by having her repeatedly hit him with it. To Mayor Minnji’s surprise, our adventurers were able to disperse a major area of vire in the area. As promised Minniji got Smitle and Tiben help from a Vire Specialist, Myst, who has been said to have been sent my Fate (perhaps it was that weird tiefling). However, for Smitle it was too late and his legs had to removed for his survival. Afterward, Myst asked to take Torglug for a personal aside in the graveyard and Inxibis + Tibben spent some quality time with Minniji. The Council All that was left was to return to Arytal City, Capital of Lyria. But before our adventures reported to The Council they decided to get fucking smashed. Some incidents involving a ham, a Torglug lookalike, an unbelievably beautiful elf, a weird deer thing, a coffin, and a naked bear like Sog. After all that was resolved, it was time to face the council. The meeting did not go off to a smooth start with furious pressing from a human aristocrat council member, Milhil. However, Smitle came in hot and angry, furiously refuting for his assigned party. Things got heated and the Dragonborn council head, Kardin had to calm things into order. Things got better when the half-elf member Medwin came in bearing news, that Braveateer members have been sent to other towers and have not returned hinting at a larger threat. Smitle advertised the group as their best option at investigating this new threat. In the end on a 4 to 1 decision, the Council decided to promote our adventures, preferring if they’d stay as a group. NovaTome was formed and introduced to the perks of officer including a magic item, a base of operations and servants. Category:Sessions Category:Prologue